There are many different types of gaming consoles currently available for operating a video game. For example, Microsoft®, Sony® and Nintendo® manufacture the Xbox®, Playstation® and Wii® gaming consoles, respectively. The gaming consoles typically include a game controller so that a user can control the operation of the video game.
Controllers for most current games consoles are generally intended to be held and operated by the user using both hands. A conventional controller will generally comprise a hard outer case with a plurality of controls mounted about the controller. Typically the controls include buttons, analogue control sticks, bumpers and triggers.
Some known game controllers include a form of actuator system for the operation of control of the functions of the video games. Actuators, buttons or other depressible or manually operable devices are typically used for controlling discrete actions such as the firing of a weapon or issuing an attack command. It is known to provide a button, actuator, or other controls, on the front and top of the controller. Controls mounted on the top of the controller are intended to be operable by the index fingers of a user; such buttons are commonly known as triggers or bumpers. Controls mounted on the front of the controller are intended to be operable by the thumbs of a user; such controls may include left and right analogue thumb sticks, which normally control movement and are intended to be operated by the user's left and right thumbs respectively. There may be additional buttons located on a forward right portion of the front of the controller, which normally control additional actions and are intended to be operated by the user's right thumb. There may be provided a direction pad located on the rearward left portion of the front of the controller. The direction pad is intended to be operated by the user's left thumb, typically either as an alternative to the left thumb stick or to provide additional actions. The controllers typically have a pair of handles or grip portions to enable a user to hold the controller; typically the user will employ the middle, ring and/or little finger of each hand to grasp a respective handle.
Due to the rapidly expanding gaming market and development of involved games invoking considerable player input, it is desirable for players to be able to customise their controllers in order to gain increased control in a variety of gaming circumstances.
The present invention seeks to improve upon, or at least mitigate, some of the problems associated with controllers of the prior art by providing a game controller which includes additional actuators on the bottom of the controller, which allow a user to employ the middle, ring or little finger of the hand for operation of control of the functions of a video game.